Family Birthday
by simplewispersofme
Summary: It is Chloe's sister Bailey's 18th Birthday and Aubrey is invited to come celebrate. This is a first time in years that the Beale family have all gotten together to celebrate. This is for Chaubrey week day 8: Bailey's Birthday


_**A/N: I don't know Bailey/pictureswithboxes personally but I'm sure that as a huge member of the Chaubrey fandom she is Aca-Awesome. I hope that you have such an incredible birthday and love every single second of it. Enjoy all your fanfictions from everyone else in the Chaubrey fandom.**_

"Shit Aubrey wake up we're gonna be late" Chloe says forcing the blonde that was lying next to her to wake up.

"Not yet Chloe give me a few more minutes I'm too tired" Aubrey says groggily and rolls over not interested in waking up yet.

"Aubrey seriously you gotta get up we should have left like 20 minutes ago. Bailey is gonna be so pissed if we are late." Chloe says pushing Aubrey slightly. She pushes her too much and Aubrey falls on the floor in a heap.

"Geez Chloe. What was that for?" Aubrey says getting herself up from the floor.

"We are late; you wouldn't get up so I made you. Come on we have to hurry up and go."

The two go have a quick shower and get ready now being almost an hour late to leave. They both head down to their car to finally start leaving as soon as they get there they realise they forgot something.

"Wait I can't find the keys Chloe. Do you have them?" Aubrey asks panicking that she somehow forgot the keys.

"No, I thought you had them as you're driving. I bet they are in the apartment still. Just wait I'll go get them." Chloe says huffing as yet another thing is making them even later.

Chloe finally arrives back with the keys in her hand she throws them at Aubrey who only just catches them. Once unlocked they get in and finally start driving. The two had been in the car for a few minutes just listening to music. Neither saying much to each other but enjoying each other's company nonetheless.

"You nervous Bree? You've been groggy all morning and not said a lot to me." Chloe says placing her hand on Aubrey's thigh.

"Well I've not met you're whole family before so yeah I'm a bit nervous. I don't wanna be intruding your family's birthday celebrations." She says moving one hand off the wheel to grab Chloe's hand.

"Just wait they will love you. They all know about you and how much I love you. There's honestly no reason to be so nervous. Oh and Bailey is the one that asked for you to come so, if she wants to have you there for her birthday she will. You will fit in just fine Bree." Chloe says happily to the blonde smiling the whole time she says it.

Aubrey smiles at her but still isn't sure. Chloe's phone starts ringing she picks it up to answer seeing it's her sister Bailey ringing her.

"Happy Birthday Bailey" She says excitedly as she answers the phone.

"Thanks Chlo. Are you two almost here?" She asks desperate for her sister to show up.

"Yeah not too far away now. Are mom, dad and Ryan there already?"

"Yeah they are. Ryan bought his girlfriend too. This is so exciting having the whole family together again."

"I know I'm so happy we managed to arrange it for you. We can't have you turning 18 and not having us all there can we? Since when did Ryan have a girlfriend?"

"No and I never see you and Ryan anymore so this is awesome. I don't know how long but she's not that bad. Hurry up and get here Chlo."

"We're not too far away, I promise just hang on. We kinda left late so it's taking is longer."

"You are always late to everything, nothing new there Chloe. I will see you when you get here." She hangs up the phone on Chloe but still being too excited that her sister was almost there.

Aubrey eventually arrives at the planned restaurant for Bailey's birthday. As soon as the car was parked Chloe was out of the car eager to hurry up and go inside to see her baby sister. It had felt like so long since the whole family had been together and it was even more exciting that Aubrey was now being included as part of the family.

"Hurry up Bree I wanna get inside already." She says as she tugs on her girlfriends arm desperate to get her inside.

"I'm coming, Bailey does know we are here yet anyway it's okay." Aubrey says grabbing Chloe's hand so she was holding it in hers intertwining them together.

The two walk into the restaurant and wait at the entrance to be told where her family was sitting. But before a waiter could tell them where they needed to go Bailey had already ran up to them and was jumping up on Chloe being overexcited. As soon as Chloe could get her calmed down Bailey ran up on Aubrey giving her just as big a hug.

"I'm so so happy you are both finally here. Come on we are all ready to order. Do you think you can do me a favour Chlo? I wanna go out to a nightclub, not to drink but just to dance. You are always going dancing please please please take me." She says begging her sister as she walks them to their table. Before Chloe can even reply they approached where her family were all sitting.

"Hey, Chloe glad you're finally here. You must be Aubrey it's great to finally see you. Welcome to the family Aubrey. Come take a seat you two." Chloe's mom says seeing them approaching.

Chloe and Aubrey take their seats at the table; the mountain of food is ordered and is shortly brought to the table where it is all placed out on the turntable so everyone can help themselves. The waiter brings out bottles of wine for everyone except Bailey who still could not have alcohol even on her 18th birthday making her sad for a few minutes at being left out.

"Chlo, can I have a sip?" She asks eying up Chloe's glass of wine.

"No sorry Bailey not happening." Chloe says giving her a quick hug feeling bad but knowing she will get scolded by her mom if she does.

They all began to start the meal everyone was trying to get the same food which caused lots of laughter everyone was having great fun. Bailey had the biggest smile on her face the whole time finally being surrounded by her whole family. Once the main course was taken away music began to play in the background a waiter started to bring a beautiful decorated birthday cake out whilst many other waiters and waitresses started singing happy birthday to her. Bailey went bright red and hid her face in her hands in embarrassment, when the cake arrived at the table it was placed in front of her and she blew her candles out and made a wish. Bailey cut the cake and everyone had an enormous piece each, the rest of the cake was boxed up for her to take home. Everyone had given her the most amazing gifts which brought tears to her eyes seeing how loved by her family she truly was she received lots of hugs and kisses from her whole family too.

"Mom can Aubrey and I take Bailey out somewhere just us 3? We will bring her back we promise." She says as all the family were starting to say their goodbyes to each other slowly.

"Yeah sure just keep a close eye on her." Her mom says being sceptical over what was going on.

Everyone had said their goodbyes, her mom and dad leaving together, Ryan and his girlfriend leaving together and Bailey leaving with Chloe and Aubrey to get another birthday present.

"This is amazing. I get to spend time with you guys and dance all night. I'm so excited. Best birthday ever." Bailey said as they arrive at the nightclub which was lit up and pumping out loud music, they could feel beating in their chests.

Bailey had the biggest smile on her face unable to contain her excitement as they all got to the door where they were ID'd, they were given different stamps on their hands due to their age differences showing who can drink alcohol and who can't. When they enter the dance floor Bailey squeals and spins round taking in everything not believing what she is seeing in front of her. Almost instantly her favourite song comes on she drags Chloe and Aubrey with her onto the dance floor where they dance for many hours of the night without stopping.

It was getting later so Chloe decides to call it for the night. Both her and Aubrey had to work and had no choice but to leave to go home.

"We have to go now sweetie, it's getting really late and we have work tomorrow." Chloe says gently pulling Bailey to her. Bailey pulls a sulky face at Chloe showing she wasn't happy to leave but realised they had no choice and must really go.

All the way back in the car the girls talked nonstop about the evening and how amazing it was. Bailey not stopping about how awesome the nightclub was and that she desperately wanted to go back again soon. Chloe and Aubrey drop off Bailey at home giving her many more hugs and kisses.

The two of them finally drive back home both desperately needing to relax now after dancing for hours. When they finally got home they made coffee, put the TV on and snuggled up in each other's arms on the sofa together. Chloe knew she had made Bailey's birthday by taking her clubbing, it was something she had always promised her one day she would take her to and she finally did.


End file.
